


Misery Loves Company

by Supertorchwholockedinfiles



Series: Torchwood Misery Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gwen Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertorchwholockedinfiles/pseuds/Supertorchwholockedinfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the heck is going on? Ianto is alive? Tosh is with Owen? Gwen trying to kill people? WTF is the Doctor Doing here? Okay now that I have your attention this is a different plotline from the series making it so Miracle Day never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Okay someone please explain what's going on?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Britt-Picked or Beta'd. (I do accept gift prompts and requests)

Torchwood: Misery Loves Company

“Jack, you idiot!” Owen shouts looking down at the prone form laying on the floor of an alley a knife lodged in his side. “D'ya ever think a blowfish could be armed!”  
“Owen, tell me what do I have to lose? Both you and Tosh, survived for each other. You still have each other. I lost my reason to continue living to the 456 three years ago. Knowing that it is my fault that Ianto, and my grandson are dead and it is all my fault. Can you imagine how much that hurts? Can we just talk about this at the hub later on?” Jack chokes back a sob as he is speaking.  
“Jack, you cannot keep acting like this. I mean look at you. You have a bloody knife in your side.” Tosh looks worriedly down at Jack who is now wincing in obvious pain.  
“Jack, you may be immortal, but you can still bleed, get hurt, and can die. Even though it is painful you can't keep trying to run away. Now let me stop that bleeding so when we get back to the hub I can stitch you up. I know that Ianto, wouldn't want you to be this way.” Owen gets his medical kit out walking over to kneel by Jack's side.  
Oh hello there I didn't see you I'm the Doctor. I'm sitting in my Tardis right now watching this scene before me unfold. With me Donna is staring at the screen in obvious mental turmoil as she is feeling saddened by this too.  
“What's going on out here?” A tired voice asks coming from the entrance to the control room.  
“Oh nothing Ianto, just checking the weather.” Donna attempts to cover up what we are doing and what is playing on the screen.  
“Is that the Torchwood team?” Ianto looks sleepy, confused, and worried all at the same time. “Who is injured?”  
“It's no one Ianto, just a civilian.” I hope that Ianto doesn't see the screen behind me.  
“Oh God Jack! Calm down! You need to stop thrashing or you'll hurt yourself worse!” Tosh cries stroking his forehead.  
Jack cries out in pain and jerks upward his jaw clenching while he is groaning loudly in agony. Owen kneels next to him trying to control the bleeding and pressure the wound. Tosh puts a hand to her ear activating her comm shouting a frenzied order.  
“Gwen, get the van pulled around now! Jack, is badly injured! We need to get him to he hub now! He's losing too much blood! If we don't get him back soon he will die again! I don't wanna see him die again!”  
“I'm right here! How are we gonna get him to the van? We can't lift him we're just two women! We will just hurt him more!” Panic laces through Gwen as Owen shifts his grip on the bandage and Jack cries out in obvious agony.  
Ianto pushes through both of us having heard the scene below his eyes filled with worry. He watches as Owen tries to help Jack sit up as he holds the knife handle steady between the bandages. Just to see Jack curl in on himself in an attempt to stop the burning pain in his side. He coughs and the knife jerks blood shoots from his mouth.  
“Shit! It has hit an organ! I think it hit his kidney!” Owen looks slightly panicked his normally calm expression long gone. “He can't walk in this condition it will make the damage worse and he will go into renal failure for sure!”   
“O-owen, we can't have them trying to lift on me, I can take it. We can't have them trying. Just help me up please.” Jack's voice strains through the tremendous pain he is in.  
“Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?” Owen is looking down at Jack his face filled with concern.  
“I'm sure Owen, just trust me please. Let's get this done and over with before I pass out.” Jacks eyes show no light to tell Jack was joking.  
“Okay Jack, if you're sure.” Owen looks at both women a lost expression on his face. “Gwen, go get the van prepped. Tosh, hurry and get into the back. I'm going to need help keeping him calm.”  
“Wouldn't I be better at keeping him calm?” Gwen asks her eyelids fluttering.  
“No Gwen, number one you're married, number two Tosh, was able to calm him down luckily. The only thing we know is that Ianto, was able to keep him calm no matter what. Ianto, isn't here anymore it's up to us to keep him calm now. It has been our duty these past three years. Let's go guys we don't have much time he's already beginning to run a high fever.” Owen sounds like a true leader as he helps their fallen leader to his feet.  
With all said Gwen and Tosh run toward the van to get things prepped. Owen adjust Jack's weight against him as he holds Jack up. The immortal Americans eyes screw shut in agony as they begin their trip to the van. Ianto can tell that Jack is biting his lip as blood wells up from a fresh split in his lip. Ianto seeing this turns and looks away from the screen then at Donna and I. His eyes filled with tears, worry, and longing.  
“Doctor, I need to be with him now. It's been three years and he's obviously lost the will to live. From the way it looks it has gotten bad. Please let me go back to him!” Ianto pleads his voice chokes and tears well up in his eyes.  
I sigh and look Ianto in the eyes before making a final decision. “Ianto, you do realize now that you're immortal correct? You are a fixed point in time and this can never be reversed correct? The time has been waited and this will become a fixed point as well. We will take you and go with you Jack, needs you.” I cave under Ianto's pleads and with all said and done I shift the Tardis into the Torchwood Hub and wait.


	2. Whoa Full Speed Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the story will be in universal point of view!

*Universal Point of View*  
The van pulls into the parking lot quickly and almost hitting the curb. Gwen jumps out of the van running to open the side door for Owen who is now lifting a limp Jack running for the building. Jack is looking much worse now his face has gone ashen with a slight flush. His breathing comes in short pants in his fevered state. Owen's knees try to buckle on him as he gets to the top of the stairs Tosh and Gwen running behind him.  
No one seems to notice in their rush a big blue box standing in the corner of the hub. Nor do they notice the man in the brown pinstripe suit running out of said box. The Doctor comes running up to quickly help Owen support Jack's weight so they can get him to the med bay. They lay Jack who is barely conscious on the table. Owen looks up at the Doctor and mouths a quick thank you before getting to work. The Doctor looks down on a man who is clearly dying of a very painful death worriedly.  
“Owen, I saw what happened, and I brought some people that can help. They are very worried about Jack, can I bring them down?” The Doctor looks to Owen who nods in approval. He bolts from the room and up the stairs and into the Tardis who hums worriedly knowing one of her children is in danger. He gets both Donna and Ianto and runs down to the med bay both companions on his heels. Donna gasps seeing Jack and runs up to Jack's side. Being a timelady she can feel the vortex beating within him. Ianto stands back a minute and then walks forward to Jack's side cautiously as tears begin to flow down his face. Ianto is in black jeans and a red sweatshirt as Owen and Tosh see him their jaws drop not just about what he's wearing but about him being alive.   
“Sir, are you okay? Can you hear me?” Ianto tries to get the Captains attention his voice cracking slightly. Jack opens his eyes into unfocused slits trying to see who it is his eyes widen as he spots Ianto.  
“Yan?” Jack feels a few tears drop onto his hand Ianto stroking the side of his face gently.  
“Yes Cariad, it's me.” Ianto's eyes shine with tears.  
“Yan, I missed you am I dead?” Jack's eyes slide shut.  
“No Jack, the Doctor, Donna, Owen, Tosh, and Gwen are here. I'm here I'm alive Cariad.” Ianto tears up again.   
“Yan, I missed you so much.” Jack sighs as Ianto keeps stroking his cheek as Owen puts him under to perform the life saving surgery on him.  
“Luckily we got to him in time before he died again. He hasn't been coming back very well it's taking him much longer than necessary. He's gonna be wicked sore for a while but he'll live. Come to think of it how are you alive teaboy I watched you die?” Owen talks while he is performing the surgery.  
“Lets just say I became immortal like Jack, I'll explain later.” Ianto looks sheepish and worried.  
“I don't even wanna know how. I just found the hole in his kidney. I have successfully removed the knife from the area and sewn up the hole. I'm gonna stitch the incision now. After this we can move him to his room.” Owen looks relieved.  
“Umm Owen, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind us staying here for a while. I have a nagging feeling that something big is going to happen if we leave again. Perhaps we should speak about this in private and give Ianto some time alone with Jack.” The Doctor looks straight at Tosh and Owen.  
Owen nods and allows Ianto some time alone with the unconscious Jack. So all five of the others leave Ianto alone with Jack. Ianto is left with his thoughts as he continues to caress Jack's sunken face. He takes time to examine Jack's facial features. There are many worry lines and huge purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His cheeks are sunken because he either forgets to eat or perhaps is not eating correctly. Ianto begins to wonder when the last time he ate was.   
'At least the last time he died wasn't recent. If it was then I wouldn't be able to see how badly he's been taking care of himself.' Ianto looks down at his hands thinking. Silent tears are flowing down his face. Ianto falls asleep half on and half off the Jack's bed in the morgue sitting in a chair. Hours pass slowly as Ianto is finally woken up by Jack's croaky voice.  
“Ianto?” Jack's voice cracks slightly his eyes fluttering open weakly.  
“I'm right here Cariad.” Ianto gently pushes Jack back to the mattress as Jack tries to get up. “Relax Jack, you need to heal. Your body is under a tremendous amount of strain.”   
“How? How are you here? You died in my arms during the 456. I held you in my arms as you died!” Jack cries trying to tear himself up from the bed.  
“Cariad, calm down and let me explain. As soon as I explain I want you to tell me how long it has been since you've last eaten and how long you've been without sleep. Do we have a deal?” Ianto looks at the distressed Jack laying on the bed.  
“Ianto, I really don't think that's a good idea.” Jack sounds weak and nervous.  
“Jack, I'm worried about you.” Ianto looks upset and worried.  
“Ianto, please don't.” Jack pleads weakly looking afraid.  
“Cariad, please I'm worried about you.” Ianto pleads more tears flowing down his face.  
“Ianto, please don't make me tell you. I really don't want to talk about it.” Jack pleads weakly.  
“Fine Sir, don't tell me.” Ianto gets up to go to the bathroom.  
“Yan, Yan, where are you going?” Jack looks upset and uncomfortable.  
“Sir, you refuse to talk to me about anything. I need to answer natures call, and personally I should probably get some rest. You need to rest. I'll talk with you when you're cooperative. I'd rather not fight with you.” Ianto rubs his forehead with frustration as he leaves the room.  
Jack looks around and shifts himself until he sits up. He winces and swings his feet over the side of the bed swaying slightly. The room lurches as Jack stumbles nearly falling as he takes a step. Soon he has mastered walking with his side aching. He soon approaches the stairs and begins stumbling slightly up the stairs. Each step sending an agonizing pain through his side. He stumbles slightly getting to the top of the stairs and into the center of the hub below his office. No one seems to notice other than the Doctor who gets up to follow Jack. He watches Jack struggle up the stairs seeing the flush spreading on his face. As soon as they make it up to Jack's office the Doctor sees Jack disappear down into his room. He locks the hatch behind him. The Doctor tries to follow and realizes that Jack has locked the hatch. He frowns heading back downstairs looking worried.  
Ianto meanwhile enters the Tardis heading toward his room as he walks through the console room. The Tardis hums worriedly around Ianto. Hearing the worried hum Ianto stops in mid step and hears the Tardis calling him to touch the console. Ianto hearing her plea walks over and places his hand on the console first thing she does is zap him as he touches her. Then he feels a gentle prodding against his mind he knows she's asking permission to enter his mind. He lets her knowing she wants to talk to him. Soon he is standing with her standing in his mind.  
'Oh Ianto, you're being so impatient.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Ianto, how did you react when Jack, first came back to life in front of you?'  
'I was shocked. I was asking how and why. He didn't hesitate to tell me why and how.'  
'He saw you die but he didn't see you come back. He's scared he doesn't believe what he's seeing. He doesn't know how you can be here with him. Ianto, do you remember how you reacted?'  
'Oh no I remember now. Poor Jack, he's gotta be so confused.'  
'Ianto, you need to go to him. He can't be alone through this. He's spent three years thinking you were dead.'  
'He's so weak though. How do I help him?'  
'Just go to him Ianto. Please keep an eye on him for me.'  
'Okay...'  
'Just call me Sexy, that's what everyone else calls me.'  
'Okay Sexy, I'll go to Jack for you I hope he's okay.'  
'Me too.'  
'I'll keep you updated Sexy.'  
'Oh I don't doubt it good luck Ianto.'  
'Thank you Sexy.'  
Ianto feels a bit weak as they both pull out of the psychic conversation they were having and she shoves him toward the door.  
The Doctor is sitting downstairs but cannot help the worry he feels about Jack so he heads back upstairs. He approaches the hatch door and raps on the door. He hears Jack say go away and announces who he is. Jack mumbles something and then lets a small cry of pain as he gets up to unlock the hatch. As soon as it unlocks the Doctor asks if he can come in. Jack mumbles a yes and the Doctor opens the hatch and climbs down. Seeing Jack crumpled on his knees he helps Jack up and onto the cot in the dungeon like area. He reaches down and covers Jack with the thin blanket on the cot. He instantly notices the sweat dotting the Captain's forehead and begins to look worried as he walks into the tiny bathroom beside Jack's room and grabs a wash cloth and a bowl of cold water. He dips the rag into the bowl and places it across Jack's forehead looking down on the injured man below him. The man below him sighs weakly and looks like he is in more than one kind of pain.  
“Jack, what's going on?” The Doctor looks worried.   
“Just a small issue with Ianto.” Jack sighs weakly his flushed face looking pained.  
“What happened Jack?” The Doctor looks concerned at his companion.  
“Ianto, wanted the truth about what happened while he was gone. He hurt me so bad by dying. I just didn't know how he would react. I was afraid he would be angry at me. I just made him angry with me anyway. God I wish I could just die! I don't wanna continue living like this! He's not immortal! Thank you Doctor, for saving him. I can't thank you enough but he hates me!” Jack begins to get over emotional.  
“Jack! Jack, calm down! You're going to make things worse!” The Doctor stops Jack before he jostles himself too much.  
Ianto is standing outside the hatch and hears every word. Each one stinging into his psyche. As soon as he deems it safe he knocks on the hatch leading to Jack's room below.   
“Ianto, come on down but be easy on him.” The Doctor sits up leaning Jack's upper body back onto the pillows. Ianto quietly studies the man in question noticing the now bright flush and the huge amount of sweat on his brow. The Doctor takes the cloth from Jack's forehead and refreshes the cloth. The man below him looking weak and pained and nearly unconscious. Ianto strides cautiously to the side of the bed sitting down on the unoccupied edge. He lays a hand over Jacks running his fingers across the clammy skin.


	3. Life Troubles Seem To Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life can't seem to be any worse for Jack and Ianto in this chapter... or can it? I don't know I guess you gotta read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long my computer got a bad virus and college isn't the easiest. Hope Ya'll enjoy!

Where we left off: Ianto is standing outside the hatch and hears every word. Each one stinging into his psyche. As soon as he deems it safe he knocks on the hatch leading to Jack's room below.   
“Ianto, come on down but be easy on him.” The Doctor sits up leaning Jack's upper body back onto the pillows. Ianto quietly studies the man in question noticing the now bright flush and the huge amount of sweat on his brow. The Doctor takes the cloth from Jack's forehead and refreshes the cloth. The man below him looking weak and pained and nearly unconscious. Ianto strides cautiously to the side of the bed sitting down on the unoccupied edge. He lays a hand over Jacks running his fingers across the clammy skin.

Continued....

“Jack, Cariad?” Glassy fevered eyes open and land on Ianto as he visibly flinches. “Cariad, please let me hold you. I don't care what happened right now as long as you're okay.” Jack nods weakly and the Doctor smiles at the seen between the two men. “Jack, I'm going to lift you gently get you situated on me okay? Tell me if it hurts.” Ianto begins shifting Jack onto his lap and Jack lets a small whimper escape his lips. As soon as he gets Jack settled he begins running his fingers through Jack's sweat soaked hair. The older immortal visibly relaxes under the touch and almost folds into Ianto's chest in relief.  
“Doctor!” Owen rushes to the side of the hatch.  
“What's going on Owen?” The Doctor gets up and moves toward the opening.   
“We have a problem! Cybermen are coming through the rift and into the hub! The rift spit them out here!” The Doctor mutters a curse in Gallifreyan and runs up the ladder. Jack hearing this tenses and tries to sit up in Ianto's arms.   
“Jack, no! You're going to make it worse!” Ianto tries to hold Jack back.  
“I can't lose you again Ianto! It's killed me too many times! I won't let you die!” Jack lets out a sob and pushes up against Ianto's hold.  
“Jack, if you do this you'll die!”  
“Ianto! I will come back and you won't. I love you too much to lose you again!” Ianto lets go in shock and Jack makes his way for the ladder and moves quickly toward the stairs and down into the main room of the hub. Ianto soon recovers and runs after Jack quickly finding him facing off a cyberman. “Jack!” Jack wobbles unsteadily on his feet. Ianto is a flash catching him when he loses balance. He leans Jack back onto the ground and stands off against the cyberman.  
“You will be deleted...”  
“Fine try me.” Ianto mutters looking down at Jack who is now getting up and ready to intercept the cyberman. The cyberman sticks out its arm and instead connects with Jack's arm effectively killing him. Ianto feels Jack's life end and sees the nanogens go to work. He sees red and lashes out at the cyberman with his bare hands ripping one of the arms off. Just as he feels Jack pull back into life hearing him gasp loudly. He becomes distracted and clearly gives the cyberman the chance.  
“Ianto! Watch out!” Ianto turns a second too late and gets deleted. Ianto collapses in a heap on the floor. “Yan!” Jack runs over to his fallen loves side trying to take his pulse not finding any.“No no Yan, please no.” Jack's eyes close and tears begin to flow down his face. “I'm sorry... oh it's all my fault I lost you again.” Jack opens his eyes caressing Ianto's face as Ianto takes a small breath in as he comes back to life. Jack is only looking at Ianto's face as them man on the floor in his arms opens his eyes and reaches his hand up to caress Jack's face.  
“Jack.” It comes out a quiet mumble. Jack looks down seeing Ianto's face the way it was before. “Jack.” Ianto's voice rings out again this time loud enough to be heard as his eyes open again. Jack looks down at the man who is now moving stiffly in his arms.   
“Yan?”  
“Who else?” Ianto smiles weakly in Jack's arms Jack having taken out the cyberman in a fit of rage and pain.   
“Yan! How?”   
“Jack, there’s one thing you didn't know. I well am immortal after all the Doctor, saved my life when he brought me back he made me immortal.”   
“Yan, he couldn't have. Last time someone was made immortal it was me and I am nothing but a freak! I don't want you to have to be like me! You can't die and you have to watch all of your loved ones die! Then you'll get bored of me and hate me! I'll be all alone again and you'll never forgive me!”  
“Jack, Cariad, you need to stop. I could never hate you or get bored of you. You are not a freak you're the man I love. I will NEVER get bored of you because I love you. You'll never be alone again and it was my decision whether or not to become immortal. My entire family thinks that I am dead anyway so I can't have any contact with them. Jack, I came back for you.”  
“Jack, what are you doing up? Especially with him.” Gwen looks disgusted.  
“I don't know Gwen, helping take down the cyberman, or does it look like we're dancing?” Jack looks at her barking out a sarcastic reply.  
“You're injured. Why didn't you go help Tosh, and Owen? After all Owen, is severely injured.” Gwen fakes her concern for Owen.  
“Where's the Doctor, and Donna?” Jack questions Gwen gently helping Ianto into a sitting position.  
“They're off still fighting with the many cybermen that came in here.”  
“You left them to face a hoard of cybermen alone? Gwen, you just broke protocol! You never leave a man behind unless they are immortal.” Gwen goes to open her mouth to be stopped by Jack continuing. “last time I knew the Doctor, and Donna, are not immortal. Gwen, go sit in my office. I'll be up after I check on Owen, Tosh, the Doctor and Donna."   
"But..."  
"NOW!" Jack tries to gently lift Ianto helping him into a standing position. Ianto falls back against Jack his body not used to the strain of coming back from death. Gwen runs from the room. "Easy now Yan, I got ya. Lean on me okay? You're gonna be sore for a while.  
"Jack, cariad, what happened to make you say you're a freak?"  
"Ianto, after you were killed by the 456, I had to make a big decision that I regret deeply. In order to send them away for good instead of damning millions of kids I had to kill my grandson. He had to die because of me being selfish. So I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat because I was seeing both of you dead blaming me for everything that happened saying that you hated me and that I should have died. Every time I thought about it I would feel sick and throw up what little I had eaten. I think I may have developed an eating disorder before I died recently. I just felt so guilty that all I felt was right was to end my life repeatedly. Before you came back I hadn't slept in over a month. I hadn't been eating properly in weeks."  
"Cariad, I expect you to begin eating again. You made the right decision it was not a selfish decision. Either way it was going to be shitty, you made a very difficult decision in less than an hour and saved the world again. I am here now Jack, and I am not upset with you. I love you Jack, and nothing is EVER going to change that. I want you to tell me when you feel that way Cariad. You mean the world to me and it hurts me to see you in pain and hurting yourself all of the time when it is not your fault." Both men hobble along Ianto leaning heavily on Jack. Both men make it slowly downstairs into autopsy where both Jack and Ianto know they all are.


	4. Can This Day Get Any Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is every thing going wrong or what? Will Jack and Ianto ever win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh two updates in a week! *Sqwees*

Recap:   
"Cariad, I expect you to begin eating again. You made the right decision it was not a selfish decision. Either way it was going to be shitty, you made a very difficult decision in less than an hour and saved the world again. I am here now Jack, and I am not upset with you. I love you Jack, and nothing is EVER going to change that. I want you to tell me when you feel that way Cariad. You mean the world to me and it hurts me to see you in pain and hurting yourself all of the time when it is not your fault." Both men hobble along Ianto leaning heavily on Jack. Both men make it slowly downstairs into autopsy where both Jack and Ianto know they all are.

Continued:  
"Owen, Owen, take it easy!" Owen can be heard crying out from the top of the stairs as Tosh is trying to soothe him. As Jack and Ianto reach them both men notice that the Doctor and Donna are not with Owen and Tosh.  
"Ianto, can you stay here and help Tosh, with Owen? Find out what happened, I'll go find the Doctor, and Donna." Sounds of an extreme battle are coming up from downstairs.  
"Jack, please for my sake be careful. I can't stand to lose you again." Ianto looks worried as Jack helps Ianto to sit down next to Tosh and help out with Owen.  
"I will be Yan, I promise. Unless someone is about to get killed I promise I won't do anything stupid." With that said Jack quickly makes his way downstairs rushing to the aid of his two friends. He arrives to see that it is not only Cybermen but Daleks have invaded through the rift too. The Doctor and Donna are ducking behind a few stacked crates as they spot Jack both gasp noticing the blood on his clothing with the lack of pain in his movements. Jack rushes over to the two of them quickly without drawing attention to them.   
"You guys okay?" Jack whispers quickly.  
"Yes, need a bit of a distraction though. I can't get my sonic set and there is no way we can take them out otherwise I need time to fix my screwdriver and set it. They just keep coming and Donna, and I, are not able to fight them ourselves." As the Doctor says it the Cybermen start firing from the laser canons on their wrists. Jack looks over at the two in a determined manner and taps his vortex manipulator looking determined.   
"Jack, don't do it. Ianto, has been very worried about you."  
"I'll be fine guys. Ianto, said not to take any risks. I warned him that if lives were in danger I would take risks but try to be careful about it. You two are in danger and if I can help it would be an honor. I'll be careful hopefully nothing will happen. What ever you do be safe." Jack runs out into the line of fire of the Daleks and Cybermen.

*Meanwhile with Ianto, Tosh, and Owen.*

"Owen, let me see where you are hit. I have some medical training." Ianto looks to Tosh for assistance.  
"I have training too Owen, I'll help Ianto, if you move your arms from around your waist we can help you." Tosh tries to soothe Owen.  
"Okay." Owen grunts and moans moving his arms from their placement around his abomen. Once revealed all Ianto and Tosh can see is blood. Ianto carefully removes the tee shirt the medic is wearing with medical scissors. The two work quickly after exposing a rather large inch and a half deep laser cut from his shoulder to his hip and another one crossing his abdomen. Tosh quickly grabs some antiseptic while the teaboy,threads a needle with thread and looks at the fallen medic apologetically before beginning stitches. Ianto is careful and gentle as he stitches the fallen medics wound. Tosh stands by with clean bandages as this is happening. Soon both are working silently when they hear the scream of a Dalek "EXTERMINATE!" followed by a cry of alarm.  
"I hope everything is going alright down stairs." Tosh looks over at Ianto an expression of worry gracing her face.   
"Me too, but I need to know what happened to Owen."  
"Owen, was helping me fight a cyberman when it fired it's laser and hit him when he began defending me. The second time he jumped in front of me and I fired a shot at the Cyberman hitting him in the head. I fired two more times and blew it up. He fell into me and we both landed on the floor. I laid him back on the floor as gently as I could when Gwen, came running down. She didn't even really bother to help us. Owen, was paling in my arms and I had to help him up and let him lean on me to get down here." Tosh looks upset.   
"I'll make sure to tell..." Ianto stops short hearing the exclamation from downstairs.   
"JACK!" Ianto's eyes go wide with worry and fear. No one seeming to see a cyberman making it's way toward autopsy. Gwen sitting upstairs sees it and moves toward it firing an assault rifle at it. Little does she know that she misses and it strikes Ianto in the chest. There is a cry of surprise as the bullet hits and Gwen smiles knowing she at least did a little damage to something. She then hits the cyberman repeatedly until it finally blows up.

*With Jack, Donna, and the Doctor*

Jack having made an amazing distraction draws the fire of the Daleks and Cybermen. The Doctor has time to fix and set his screwdriver before Jack finally takes a hit. The shot was near fatal striking Jack in the chest (Ianto's more near the shoulder) only minutes before he hears Ianto being shouted from upstairs. Jack is sent flying through the air at the laser strike though. It hit him in the chest when he traveled through the air it grew in length it went through his chest but drove itself all the way down his torso. The Captain lands on the floor with a loud sickening thump he doesn't even cry out as he lands.  
"JACK!" The Doctor looks at Donna handing her the screwdriver nodding for her to use it as he runs into the field to help Jack. "Jack, stay with me!"  
"Doc?" Jack is laying barely even conscious on the ground speaking only in a whisper as blood trails from the corner of his mouth. His eyes are barely open as the Doctor knows he is struggling to breathe. Short pained gasps are all that is heard as Jack lays on the floor in the Doctor's arms. "Is Ianto, okay? Please let him be okay. I love him." Jack whispers worriedly to the Doctor his light voice drenched with pain.   
"Jack, Ianto, is fine he's with Tosh, and Owen. They'll take good care of him right now I'm more worried about you." The Cybermen and Daleks advance on the two and the Doctor takes a protective stance over Jack. The Daleks are the first to attack as the Doctor screams at Donna. "NOW DONNA!" She presses a button just as a Dalek and Cyberman fire at the Doctor. All of the enemies are vaporized but the Doctor collapses next to Jack on the floor. His side bleeding profusely and his leg also bleeding heavily. Donna makes a run for the Doctor and Jack.  
"Stubborn men, and they wonder why they don't live long." She mutters looking upstairs worriedly not knowing how to get both men up there to have their lives saved. She knows both of them are hanging by a thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahaha CLIFFHANGER!! Don't worry not for long I already have the next chapter typed and ready to post!


	5. Plans and Possible Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit heated at the Hub what's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo another chapter up this week! This one is gonna be a doozy. Don't worry guys Gwen will get what she deserves! Anyway Enjoy!!

What Happened Previously: "Stubborn men, and they wonder why they don't live long." She mutters looking upstairs worriedly not knowing how to get both men up there to have their lives saved. She knows both of them are hanging by a thread.

Continued:

*Meanwhile in autopsy*

"Owen, I need help getting the bullet out and getting the wound stitched. He's losing a lot of blood and clearly had a couple of accidents before coming down here." Tosh watches as Owen sits up slowly and makes his way over to help Tosh quickly and efficiently remove the bullet and stitch and bandage the wound. Owen and Tosh look up shortly after to see Donna running up to them looking exceedingly worried.  
"Tosh, Owen, its Jack, and the Doctor. They're both hurt badly! I can't move them Jack is bleeding out and the Doctor is not far behind. Please hurry!" Donna runs back downstairs followed by the Medic and the Techie. Both lugging various medical supplies with them. Tosh runs to the Doctor and Owen runs to Jack both immediately start working on their patients. Tosh is the first one finished she had an easy time stitching and disinfecting the wounds and getting them bandaged. Owen on the other hand was struggling with Donna's help to save Jack's life. Tosh comes over to help and begins stitching part of the wound quickly. With all three working on Jack they soon finish but where as Owen can barely lift with his arm the women step up and help him carry the Doctor upstairs first and lay him on one of the tables. They return for the second trip and bring Jack up and laying him on the table next to Ianto. They grab pillows and blankets for the three injured men and make sure each is properly taken care of. The first to wake up out of the three unconscious men the next morning is of course The Doctor. He gets up and begins causing trouble immediately though he is in pain. The team mates wait for Jack and Ianto to wake up. Gwen is up in Jack's office still getting more pissed off by the second. Ianto wakes up second though he feels ill about it. As he looks to his right and sees Jack laying unconscious next to him. He looks down at his chest and sees where the bullet hit and knows it was definitely Gwen who shot him. Jack looks wicked pale there is a bandage wrapped around his head covering a spot in the back of his head which is extremely bloody looking extremely worried at his lover. His face is pale and flushed and his breaths sound raspy to him. Ianto can't see all of the damage but has a feeling that he has not seen the worst of Jack's injuries. He tries to get up but a sharp pain in his chest causes him to groan and fall back in pain. The Doctor decides now would be a good time to pop down stairs to check on the other two. He pops in just as Ianto tries to get up and can read the clear worry on the younger immortal's face. He knows  
the young one is worried about Jack and makes to sit next to him limping and favoring no quick movements. Ianto looks at the Doctor strangely.   
"How are you doing Ianto?" he looks to the young immortal.  
"I've been better you?"  
"Same here."  
"What happened to you?"  
"Oh well things got out of hand with the Cybermen and Daleks. I got hit twice once in the side and then in the leg."  
"How did it happen?"  
"Well I may as well tell the whole story. My sonic screwdriver was not working when Jack, came down. They were advancing from all sides. They began firing on us and I still couldn't get it working. He looked determined as he told me what he was going to do. He told me he was going to cause a distraction. I told him not to because you were worried about him. He turned and looked at me before saying he had told you before coming down here that if there was any danger and someone was going to get hurt or killed that he would try to be careful. That's when he ran out in front of them drawing their fire. He gave Donna and I plenty of time to fix the sonic before things started going south. I was just about to tell him to fall back when he got hit. It happened so fast he was running toward us one second and flying through the air next. He didn't have time to react. It hit him in middle of the left side of his chest the momentum sent him flying. The laser that hit him drew across his chest and down to his hip. When he landed there was a sickening thump as he hit the wall and then hit the ground both sounded painful. I saw this and handed my sonic over to Donna, she looked at me questioningly and I nodded. I ran out to check Jack, when he landed he didn't make a sound. I got to him and his eyes were barely open. He was breathing rough and I was talking to him when I got hit twice. When I woke up I was laying in here with you two." the Doctor tells the story and sighs when he finishes. Ianto looks a great deal more worried for Jack now. He forces himself up gasping in agony as he doubles over clutching his chest breathing hard. "Ianto, Jack, when I talked to him was more worried about you than himself. He said Is Ianto, okay? Please let him be okay. I love him." Ianto swings his legs over the side of the bed. The slightest movement could cause him extreme agony but he gets up anyway. He makes his way painfully over to Jack's side the Doctor hovering to support him in case he collapses. He carefully places a hand on his lovers cheek. His Captains face is one of pain even in his unconscious state. He gently caresses Jack's cheek. His lover gives a tiny reaction to the gentle caress groaning in pain as he shifts into Ianto's touch.  
"Cariad? Jack, you okay?" Jack groans a bit louder sounding like he's coming around. "Jack, I am here please open your eyes." Jack's eyelids twitch and his hand suddenly tightens around Ianto's hand. "Jack, come on you're doing great just open your eyes." Jack's face looks strained as he finally manages to push his eyes open.   
"Yan?" Jack looks confused around the room.  
"Yes Cariad, how are you feeling?"  
"I've been worse. You Yan?"  
"Been better. The Doctor, told me what happened." Jack sees the Doctor standing by trying to look innocent. Jack rolls his eyes and shoots him a glare as they make eye contact, the Doctor shrugs and smiles mischievously.  
"That's not very nice Doc, Yan, is gonna kill me twice."  
"That's hardly my fault Jack, he was worried about you and saw I was limping. If I hadn't told him I know Donna, or one of the others would have."  
"It's true Jack!" He hears a mess of shouts from his friends and co workers.  
"Be thankful it was me and that I told the whole story." Ianto nods gently touching the bandage around Jack's head as he continues to caress Jack's face.   
"Jack, I'm not angry, but I am a bit worried considering how much damage you took. I'm proud of you for saving them both, but you need to be more careful next time."  
"Yan, what happened up here? I heard your name shouted downstairs and I was worried."  
"I got shot in the shoulder Jack, okay maybe about an inch or two off from the shoulder."  
"What hit you?"  
"A bullet so I am pretty sure it was not a Cyberman."  
"Gwen?"   
"Probably, when I got shot I saw the cyberman above though so she must have been aiming for it and missed. Though I could have sworn I saw a smile on her face as she saw and heard me go down."  
"Yan, Doc, can you try and help me get upstairs? I sent Gwen, to my office and I think I need to have a word with her."  
"We can."  
"I'll try to catch him if he falls back mainly 'cause Donna, would kill me if I was lifting on him with my bad leg and a patched hole in my side."  
"That's fine Doctor, I was going to suggest that anyway."  
"Okay, now let's get him up." Ianto places his good arm behind Jack's back and helps him sit up.   
"Easy Cariad, don't wanna hurt yourself now do you?" Ianto sees Jack swing his legs over the side of the bed wincing in pain.  
"No definitely not."  
"Then lets take this slow." Ianto helps Jack slowly into a standing position.   
The small group takes a cautious step forward as Jack's knees try to buckle on him with his body under so much strain. Ianto and the Doctor steady him again and they continue their long trip up the stairs to the main hub. The small group looks around before finally deciding that it is time to complete their trek up the stairs to Jack's office. They get about four steps away and Jack looks to both of them a stubborn expression on his face.  
"Please let me try to walk in here on my own, I can't let her see you two with me. If she did shoot Ianto, on purpose I want her to think it was a fatality. Doc, please make sure Yan, gets back downstairs."  
"Jack, it's insane! You're in no shape to be doing that!"  
"Yan, calm down. This is all a part of my master plan because if she did I will make sure you all know. Get the comms set up downstairs and let everyone listen in. This way I can give cues and all."  
"Jack, if you're in any trouble at all please contact us."  
"I have a plan. Yan, go down to Owen, and have it look like you are dead he can do it. He knows what I mean, we need to teach her a lesson. Doc, I'm gonna need you and Donna, to increase the range on the comms and such. Tosh, should be able to help. Don't worry all will be revealed in time."  
"Okay Jack, be careful we'll get everything situated."  
"Thank you both." Jack leans in and kisses Ianto gently and sends the Doctor a salute winking. He walks into his office looking drained but angry five minutes later. As he secretly activates his comm and hears everyone downstairs. He looks at Gwen as he strides weakly over to his desk sitting down and shooting her an angry look watching her squirm slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Bout the cliffy I promise I will post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow no worries!


	6. Well This is an Awkward Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!! Another one done!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well every one I am having wayyy too much fun torturing Gwen... so I hope you enjoy!!!

Continued:  
"Gwen."  
"Jack, I..."  
"Gwen, enough. I want an explanation NOW as to why you left an injured teammate, and a couple of others on their own."  
"Jack, I felt I needed to check an make sure you were safe!"  
"Gwen, I am IMMORTAL! I die but come back! Owen, Tosh, Doc, and Donna are NOT IMMORTAL. Ianto isn't either!"  
"He said he was like you though!"  
"He's not Gwen, the Doctor, thought he was but it wasn't true. Ianto..." Jack stops speaking looking upset as tears gather in his eyes.  
"What do you mean!"  
"Gwen, Ianto, is dead. For real this time, he died while I was saving the Doctor, and Donna. Owen, said he removed a bullet from Ianto's, chest during the autopsy. He was killed almost instantly. He bled out because they couldn't get accurate pressure on it where Owen, was injured so badly. He's dead Gwen, and he isn't coming back."  
"Ianto's, dead?"  
"Yes he is dead Gwen! Stop asking me that! It was bad enough to lose him once! To lose him twice though knowing I wasn't there for him this time! Imagine how I am feeling! Yes the Doctor, and Donna, are safe but the Doctor, got injured saving me and Donna, both! What did you do huh?!" Gwen looks shocked. "Tosh, is checking the CCTV footage to see what exactly happened when Ianto, was killed." Jack signals Tosh using this while also signaling Owen on his progress with Ianto.  
//I've got Ianto, nearly finished down here Jack.// Owens voice comes through the comm.  
//I've gotten far on the CCTV footage Jack, it's nearly perfect. Gwen, did shoot Ianto, there was a smile. The Doctor, caught it.// Tosh's voice comes through as well  
"Gwen, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I'm sorry Jack! I didn't think!"  
"Gwen, saying sorry won't bring back Ianto, and won't help Owen, and the Doctor or myself!"  
//Jack, all set in autopsy.//  
//All set in CCTV as well.//  
//Placement is ready all comms are functional// Donna and the Doctor come through.  
"Okay Gwen, here you go lets go over to autopsy and take a look. Then we'll stop by and see what Tosh, has to show us."  
//Let's all meet down in autopsy. We've gotta put Ianto, into cryogenics it's time to say goodbye.// Jack comes through the comms to everyone listening in.  
"Come on Gwen." Jack begins his long painful trek to autopsy with Gwen. //Doc, I'm gonna need help getting down to autopsy.// Jack sends it over the comm. Soon the Doctor and Donna appear beside Jack to help him down. "Gwen, go on ahead and meet Tosh, and Owen, there. I'm gonna be a few minutes getting down there. Go console Tosh, and Owen, please." Gwen goes on ahead not wanting to anger Jack further.   
"Doc, got the dummy all set with Owen, downstairs?"   
"Oh do we ever." The Doctor and Donna smile mischievously.  
"Owen, says Ianto, is all dolled up and ready to go and make Gwen, feel guilty. We still on for the other half of the plan? What does Sexy, think about it?"  
"We are more than on for the second half of the plan. You're certain that Gwen, didn't read the manual?"  
"Oh more than sure. She never did."  
"This will be fun then." Both smile as they come down the last few steps together.  
"Jack, I am so sorry." Tosh looks over with tears flowing down her face. Owen is hugging her close as this is happening. The Doctor and Donna approach the dummy Ianto as Gwen is already beside the dummy looking shocked. Jack approaches slowly his knees threatening to buckle as he nearly falls to his knees. Owen rushes to catch him under the arms and lay him back on the floor noting the sweat drenching Jack's forehead as he does so.   
"Jack!" Everyone turns from the fake corpse. Ianto who is hidden in plain sight thanks to a piece of Tardis technology gasps worriedly knowing that it wasn't part of the act. He too is crowded around Jack but his hand is on Jack's forehead thanks to the perception filter.  
"We need to lay him on one of the tables. He's too weak to continue like this he's had enough today. We need to get Ianto, put to rest. He should be okay after all he is Immortal right?" Owen decides to take it in another direction.   
"Owen, Jack, asked me earlier to make him mortal again. I did it because I didn't want to see him suffer any longer." The Doctor rolls with it and Jack who as heard them decides to play along and stops breathing. (A/N he is not really dead.)   
"Owen, he's stopped breathing!" Tosh shouts worriedly.  
"Oh no Doctor! We made a mistake! We never should have made him mortal!"  
"Tosh, there is nothing I can do. He's gone. I'll just get him ready to be put away we all know what killed him his stubbornness. We all told him it wasn't a good idea to get up and move around." Owen states as they transfer Jack into one of the cryochambers and Owen puts the make up on around Jack's face to take away the bags from under his eyes. They say their goodbyes and Jack and Ianto (the dummy) are put into the cryochambers forever. The small group exits the room and heads upstairs. Ianto took this as his cue to go get a perception filter for Jack as well. Ianto returns to autopsy and places it around Jack's neck. Getting him up and out of the cryochamber to transfer him over to the Tardis. They hobble into the Tardis and she hums worriedly around Jack and Ianto. They take off the perception filters and continue their trek into the Tardis. She hums and directs them toward Jack's room and the Med Bay. Ianto lays Jack down on top of the covers and goes to the med bay where she has laid out supplies for Ianto already who smiles patting her affectionately in thanks and goes back to Jack.  
"Jack? Cariad, open your eyes please. I need you to open your eyes so I know you're okay."  
"I'm okay Yan, just feelin' weak is all."  
"Well you put too much strain on your body. The Tardis, is worried and upset about how bad off you are. She knows I've been shot but I am fairing okay considering."  
"I'm sorry Yan, I'm sorry old girl. I know I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard."  
"It's okay Jack, just lay back I'm going to clean the wounds again and re bandage them. Then I want you to rest. You'll never heal if you don't and I want you to heal and be in as little pain as possible. I'll even lay with you if it helps. Please Jack, just relax." Ianto does so as he says and wraps Jack up and lays with him. Soon the Doctor and Donna come in smiling mischievously.  
Seeing Ianto with Jack propped up against him sleeping in bed the Doctor and Donna smile and take a few pictures to remember it by. Ianto though wakes up shortly after being careful not to wake Jack. He smiles down at the sleeping form of his lover and Donna snaps another quick picture before Ianto looks up.   
"Ianto, how is he?" The Doctor questions quietly looking to Jack.  
"He's resting but he's pretty weak. He just needs some rest." Ianto smiles down at the sleeping immortal in his arms.   
"Well Sexy, is trying to lend a hand in helping him heal a bit. He was in worse shape than I've seen him in, in a long time." The Doctor looks to Ianto as the latter looks to him in a confused manner.   
"What do you mean?"  
"She's using the vortex within Jack, to try and help heal him so he can at least move without making him feel awful." Donna answers reading her other halves mind.  
"Look Ianto, Tosh, and Owen, are ready to pull off their part of the plan. I need to get ready. Tosh, is hacking the system to cause a fake weevil attack and that is where Owen will fake his death. Gwen, will be remaining at the hub and we need you to be a ghost and scare the shit out of her. We just need to let him rest the Tardis has put him into a healing coma until he can move without feeling dizzy and sick. The most he will feel is pain. Ianto Tosh has set it off they are on their way out to the fake weevil hunt. Ianto you need to get in there! I'll keep an eye on him. You should be back before he even comes out of it." The Doctor states as Ianto gently shifts his partner off of him and heads for the hub wearing his perception filter.  
He enters the hub and instantly spots Gwen and smiles a bit evilly. He walks into the center of the hub and stands still as he takes off the filter.   
"Gwen Cooper." She looks up and spots him.  
"Ianto?"  
"Your thirst for revenge has killed me." Ianto fades out and moves closer he's now about ten feet away.  
"What thirst for revenge it was your own fault for stealing Jack, from me!"  
"Your greed inspired you to kill." Ianto fades out again as he says it.  
"I have no greed. You didn't deserve him!"  
"GWEN COOPER!" Ianto bellows standing directly in front of her now.  
"Well you didn't!"  
"Your time draws near! Soon you will join the rest of us!" Ianto fades and pulls out a prop knife and reappears beside her.  
"What are you on about?"  
"You killed me Gwen Cooper, now you must pay!" Ianto shouts bringing the knife up getting ready to stab Gwen when the radio contact comes in. Ianto fades out as it happens and heads back for the Tardis knowing he had made her piss herself by the puddle that is now on the floor by her desk. Soon they are sneaking Owen into the Tardis. He reacts by looking around and stating the obvious.  
"It's bigger on the inside."  
"Really we hadn't noticed." Donna responds making the Doctor laugh heartily as Ianto appears from Jack's room looking worried.  
"Hey there teaboy, where's our fearless leader?"  
"He's actually why I came out here. Doctor, I need help with Jack, he's unconscious but he's thrashing. I should be with him."  
"Go to him, I'll be in, in a moment." The Doctor looks to Donna worriedly and Owen runs in behind Ianto. Ianto is trying to soothe him but it doesn't seem to be helping. Soon he tries to crawl in behind his frenzied lover. Owen just watches worriedly as Jack continues to thrash. Ianto gets behind him and tries to restrain him only causing his partner to flail more. The Doctor rushes in and checks his vitals using a galifreyan med scanner.  
"He's having a nightmare meaning he's coming around!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another cliffy what is wrong with me!? Sorry guys gotta wait till tomorrow!!


	7. In Which some things are solved...for the most part...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go wrong in the hub and Jack wakes up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short rant! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I promised another chapter ages ago!! Ugh I am so sorry!!! But to be quite frank a lot of stuff has happened since my last post reason behind why I didn't update sooner was two of my classmates I was really fond of died in a car accident two days later and my internet crashed. Let's just say that sparked off a chain of unfortunate events but fortunately I am back and I have brought this chapter with me! So I apologize for the long wait!!

Previously on Torchwood: "Go to him, I'll be in, in a moment." The Doctor looks to Donna worriedly and Owen runs in behind Ianto. Ianto is trying to soothe him but it doesn't seem to be helping. Soon he tries to crawl in behind his frenzied lover. Owen just watches worriedly as Jack continues to thrash. Ianto gets behind him and tries to restrain him only causing his partner to flail more. The Doctor rushes in and checks his vitals using a galifreyan med scanner.  
"He's having a nightmare meaning he's coming around!"  
Continued: "I'll hold him until it subsides. I'll hold him through it he needs support." Ianto climbs up onto the bed just as Jack comes around. Jack bolts up right screaming. "Cariad, calm down shhhh lay back it was only a dream."  
"Yan?" Jack is clinging to Ianto for dear life.  
"Yes Cariad, it was just a dream. I am here did you want to continue your plan?"  
"Yes I see Owen, has done his part. Tosh, must be getting ready now."   
"Tosh, is ready and in place on the roof."  
"Okay, is the dummy in place?"  
"In place and being held. Coming to see it Jack?" Jack nods as Ianto helps him up slowly and both men work their way toward the front behind the three in front of them.  
"I was so worried about you Jack, you were so sick." Ianto rubs Jacks back in soothing circles as they walk.  
"Sorry Yan. I didn't mean to push myself so hard. I just wanted to give us all a chance at a new life. I mean Doc, even plans to grab Mickey, and Martha, so they don't have to deal with Gwen, either right now. Yan, there is so much I wish I could have said before we got separated the first time. I guess it will have to wait for another time. Yan, I just want to say I love you and owe you so much Yan."   
"I love you too Jack, and I know you do. Once this is all sorted I just wanna spend a night just you and I." Jack giggles a bit wincing uncomfortably as his nearly healed wounds twinge.   
"Yan, we'll be lucky if that even happens with the Doctor, around. He's a major trouble magnet."  
"Like a certain Immortal Captain as well." Jack pouts at Ianto as they enter the control room of the Tardis to watch Tosh on the screen while she makes her move. The move is ingenious as Tosh stands on top of the building with Gwen trying to talk her down on the screen. The trio other than the Doctor and Donna huddles around the screen to watch. The Doctor guiding the Tardis and Donna by the doors with the very realistic dummy Tosh as the others watch the screen in awe.  
"Tosh, please don't do this I can't do this alone!"  
"Gwen, don't you realize I will never see Owen, again! I've lost everything my friends, my family, and the Love of my life! Do you know how that feels! I know you KILLED Ianto, Gwen! It drove Jack, to the edge in his weakened physical and mental state! Jack, forced himself to come up and talk to you without help! He was dying Gwen! We couldn't save him! His immortality and will were gone! He couldn't bear the thought of living without Ianto, Gwen! What have you got Gwen! You have Rhys. Sweet and Caring Rhys! He doesn't even know what you have done Gwen! You cheated on him then you married him! You killed Ianto, to get to Jack! I don't know what you'd do to me if I even tried to keep myself alive for you! I cannot bear that thought!" Tosh turns and falls forward off of the edge. The Doctor uses the perception filter to catch Tosh in mid fall and throw down the dummy and pour blood on it and be gone in a flash. The Tardis materializes in the Hub exactly where they took off from less than ten minutes before and the Doctor and Donna wait for her to come in. The Doctor knows that his wounds are most likely becoming infected and that he is running a slight fever. He looks to Donna nodding to encourage her to have the Tardis rush the infection along. The Tardis hums indignantly zapping her timelord.   
"Oi don't you even start girl! You know I'll be okay I just need you to rush the infection along and maybe stop one of my hearts! Please old girl? Donna, will pilot you while I am indisposed. Then we will go and grab Martha, and Mickey, will that make up for it old girl?" The Tardis still hums in disapproval but gives the Doctor what he asked for. She times it just as Gwen comes into the hub and the Doctor makes it look like he is struggling to get to the med bay and Donna rushes to his side to help him. His temperature spikes and she tries to catch him as he falls forward barely conscious.  
"Doctor! Gwen! He's lost function in one of his hearts! His body is succumbing to an infection he can't fight it! Gwen, don't just stand there! Help me please he's dying!" Gwen doesn't give any reaction. "Oh god he's stopped breathing! Doctor, Doctor! Doctor! Come on wake up!" Gwen stands by shell shocked at the scene in front of her. Suddenly she sees Ianto standing by Donna looking upset, Owen standing bloody and looking sullen next to her, Tosh standing on her other side, and Jack standing in back of her as Ianto warps in front of her.   
"Gwen, our time is gone. Your selfishness caused this to happen and this is your punishment. Goodbye Gwen Cooper." The four place their perception filters on and walk into the Tardis as the Tardis warps the Doctor and Donna back in knowing that he is in a healing coma. A week passes and the Doctor is ready to show off to his new companions as he comes bounding out of the med bay excitedly. Soon the eight are off to new adventures with barely any time in between trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more but I am wondering if I should continue with the story as I planned... hmmm decisions decisions... what do you guys think? Should I post the adventure in this one or in a sequel? Hmmm I think it should be a sequel? Oh well Hope you all enjoyed the next story of this series will be up today!


End file.
